1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit, and more particularly to a driving circuit and method for driving a touch display.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are popular in industry and in other situations, such as museum displays or room automation, where keyboard and mouse systems do not allow a satisfactory, intuitive, rapid, or accurate interaction by the user with the display's content.
Touch panels include various types, such as a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. When an object, such as a finger, presses down on a point on the resistive touch panel, the resistive touch panel measures this point. As the human body is also a conductor, touching the surface of the capacitive touch panel results in a distortion of the local electrostatic field, measurable as a change in capacitance.
In the capacitive touch panel, an electric circuit is connected to scan lines arranged in rows and columns of the capacitive touch panel for detecting the change in capacitance, so as to determine the location of the touch. Thus, power consumption arises in the course of operating the capacitive touch panel.